


Good Morning, Severus

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly inspired by LJ-er irisgirl12000's <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/snarry100/55959.html">triplet of drabbles</a>. Utter nonsense and mush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Severus

At four in the morning, Harry crept in at the kitchen door. His fistful of wildflowers snatched from ditches along his rambling stroll home was ragged and a bit cobwebby, but he was determined to adhere to George's advice:

"Go home and snog the crabby bastard. Tell him you love him. Do something to get him to admit the same. You'll feel better."

However. At this unholy hour ( _four o'clock in the morning, Mister Potter_ , sniped his remarkably McGonagall-like inner voice), it was difficult to imagine Severus receptive to a whiskey-flavoured kiss _or_ a load of girly flowers.

_More the heavy platinum ring sort, my Severus is_ , Harry mused, hazily inspired.

At four-fifteen, Severus woke to the sound of something exploding spectacularly in the middle of his kitchen, and leapt out of bed, wand drawn, to hex whomever was responsible.

He found Harry sprawled, unconscious, half-under the kitchen table. A lump of warped-looking metal lay on the floor near the cold cupboard, and Severus stooped to inspect it. It appeared to be a mass of flower-petals in platinum, mashed into some sort of abstract art piece.

A judicious casting of investigatory spells told him everything, including Harry's blood-alcohol level, and he allowed himself a wee smile.

"Thick boy. Come along with you, you're having a bath and sobering potion before I let you near the bed."

Harry groaned as Severus gathered him off the floor, and peered blearily up at the other man. "'M sorry. Love you, y'great bat."

"Perhaps I'd better come out with you next time, to avoid these noisy homecomings. And to protect the local flora from your romantic efforts."

"Wanted you t'have-"

"I know, Harry. Come on, into the bath."

As Severus massaged shampoo through his hair, something they’d both always enjoyed, Harry realized George was right. Severus would never be demonstrative in traditional ways, but he did love Harry. He took care of Harry, and if they weren’t intellectual equals, Severus at least understood things about Harry that nobody else did, nor ever would.

So he pulled the older man into the tub with him.


End file.
